For the Love of Loonatics
by Nyx1992
Summary: The gang have to look into suspicious activities involving Pierre. But this is mostly about the relationship between Ace and Lexi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first Loonatics fic! Hope it's up to standards. :-) This fic is focused on the Ace/Lexi pairing, as I'm a big fan! Hope you enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer - As much as I'd love to, I do not own Loonatics Unleashed**

**For The Love of Loonatics**

Ace concentrated, focusing his energy through his body. With his eyes closed, the background noises and the room he was in disappeared, leaving him alone with his conscious. Nothing could disrupt his calm, trance-like state……

"AAAAACCCCEEEE!!"

……..except that.

"Have you seen the remote? Rev's hidden it again! When I get my hands on that bird…He knows how much I love the Misty Breeze show!" Duck started hunting around. Cushions and random objects began flying around the room.

Ace sighed and turned to his black and orange suited friend. "No Duck. I haven't seen it. And would it hurt for you to keep it down for a little while? I'm kinda tryin' to meditate."

"Meditate shmeditate. Ace, you gotta help me find the remote! This could be a life or death situation! As in, my life needs Misty Breeze and I will _**kill**_ Rev if I can't find the remote in time!"

Ace rolled his eyes. "Hey Duck, com'ere. Let me show you somethin' that will change your life." He stood and made his way over to the living area.

Duck followed closely behind. He paused and then gasped. "Wait, did Misty send a reply to my letters and emails that I've been sending her? I knew she'd agree to go out with me eventually."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Ehhh…not exactly. Just…watch." he reached a hand up to the TV and pressed a button. The TV turned on and revealed the opening theme to The Misty Breeze Show.

Ducks eyes widened. "Wow Ace! That's amazing! How did you do that?"

A smirk crossed Ace's face. Oh, ya know, with the power button."

"Yeah, yeah. Well no more talking. She's gonna start singing her intro song." Duck launched onto the sofa and stared bug-eyed at the screen.

"Now dat is a sad sight." Ace mumbled to himself. He returned to his meditation pedestal and sat in a cross legged position. He closed his eyes and took on his relaxed state once more.

In the background, he heard a door slide open and closed again but chose to ignore it. That is, until he heard a soft humming coming from the person that had just entered the room. Ace opened one of his eyes and his gaze landed upon the curvaceous, blond bombshell that was Lexi. She was listening to music on her mp5000 whilst getting a soda from the fridge.

Ace couldn't help but smile as she danced out of the kitchen, soda in hand. If there was anyone that could catch his attention, just by walking into the room, it was Lexi.

Lexi stopped dancing and a pink light wrapped its way around her ears as she took out her headphones. A small frown settled on her face.

Ace noticed this and walked over to her. "What's up Lex? You pickin' up somethin'?"

Lexi looked at Ace and a lopsided grin graced her pretty features. "Yeah you could say that. It sounds like Rev has been in Tech's lab again….and I think he touched something. Incoming!"

A blur of red raced past the two bunnies, followed by an enraged coyote.

"Rev, you get back here! I'm not finished yelling at you! When are you going to learn the meaning of the words 'DON'T TOUCH'!? Grrr…when I get my hands on that bird…" Tech stomped out of the room in the direction Rev had gone, leaving the two rabbits staring in silence.

"Ooook, I guess Ducks not the only one out to get Rev." Ace mumbled to himself.

Lexi looked at him questioningly. "Why is Duck after Rev?"

Ace shrugged and grinned in his trademark lopsided fashion. "Don't ask. Something about the remote. Kinda tuned him out after a while."

Lexi laughed. "I wish I could. Super hearing is both a blessing and a curse." She looked at Duck who was sitting on the couch. "I take it you showed him where the on switch was?"

"He would have bugged me if I hadn't."

Lexi smiled at Ace, then her head whipped around to face the door. "O-oh. They're coming back."

Before Ace had time to reply, Rev shot into the room and circled them, building up a wall of red around them, before darting back out of the room. Tech followed quickly behind, carrying a plasma blaster. This time, he didn't stop to shout.

Ace stood dumbfounded and in his arms he was holding an equally stunned Lexi, bridal style. They looked at eachother, then back at the door their team mates had exited through. Only when they heard a loud "AHEM" behind them did they move. Ace turned to face a very amused looking Duck; Lexi still in his arms.

"Am I interupting something?"

Ace and Lexi looked at eachother and realized their...'situation'. He lowered Lexi down and blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Eh...well ya see...I err..." The male rabbit stuttered.

Duck was amazed. he'd never seen their witty and oh so fearless leader at a loss for words. He decided that he would leave them alone about it...for now. Besides, just seeing how embarassed Ace was gave him enough amusement.

"Well, what you two do in your spare time is up to you. Now, can't stay and chat. The commercial break is almost over." And with that, Duck turned and walked back over to the sofa, taking back his seat.

Lexi and Ace blushed. The awkward silence was broken by Zadavia's alarmringing through the tower. The bunnies sighed with relief and ran to their team table, where the others joined them. Ace pressed a button on the console and a holographic image of their boss appeared in the centre of the circular table. Each loonatic took a chair as Ace greeted Zadavia.

"Eh, what's up Zadavia? More trouble in the big city?"

"Im glad you asked Ace." her calm, official, voice replieed. "There are some suspicious activities regarding Pierre LePew that I would like you to investigate."

"Pierre? What do ya think he's up to this time? Anotha' fight to the finnish battle arena?" Ace questioned.

"That is what I need you to find out. His business office is downtown, next to the Acmetropolis Daily Times headquarters. See what information you can get and prevent him from doing anything that may endanger others.

"we're on it Zadavia." Ace's confidently assured her.She nodded.

"Zadavia out." Her image disappeared

Duck crossed his arms in an annoyed fashion. "Why can't she just say goodbye? It's not that hard. And why does she never acknowledge the work I put into this team?"

Lexi also crossed her arms and glanced at Duck with amusement. "Hard work **_you _**put into this team? All you do is look in the mirror and get on everyones nerves. But as you're our friend we **_have to _**put up with it."

The guys snickered as Duck glared at her muttering "_you're dispicable"_ under his breath.

Ace got the team's attention again. "Right Loonatics, we've got a mission. Let's jet!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And thats the end of the first chappie! Next time, the gang check out Pierre's HQ. More Ace/Lexi fluff to come! Stay tuned!


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Sorry about this everyone but I wont be able to update for two weeks as Im on holiday from August 1st. But I promise I will update as soon as I get back. :-)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi all! I'm sorry this update has been a long time coming. Continuing with fan fictions became quite impossible for me over the last couple of years or so. Even now I can spare little time but I've been dying to come back and update/write new fics for some time now, so I will write when I can In my spare time. As always R&R =] I really hope you like this chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The team arrived at the location Zadavia had provided for them. None of the buildings looked particularly special. In fact they looked rather dull and boring in Ace's opinion. Just your average office complex. He turned to his five companions.

"Okay team, Slam and Duck, you stay out here. Keep watch for anything' suspicious. If any strange lookin' business guys go in or if there's anything' out of place you let me know. And keep a sharp eye out for Pierre. He's gotta be around here somewhere." Said team members nodded. Lex, Rev and Tech, you're wit' me. We're gonna do some snoopin' an' find out what's going on here."

Once Ace had given his orders, the team split up. Duck and Slam stayed by the bikes, which were parked a little way down the street from Pierre's office. The remaining members cautiously entered the building. Ace, closely followed by Lexi, Rev and Tech, made his way over to the reception desk. The receptionist, an anthro dalmatian, seemed surprised to see people stood in front of her. Though, she spotted the male bunny and smiled in his direction.

"Well hello there. And how may I help _you_ today?" The receptionists eyes never left Ace.

Lexi scoffed at the 'silky', 'charming' tone that the she was _attempting_ to pull off. Unfortunately she was trying too hard. It was very obvious she was trying to flirt with Ace by the way she emphasized the word _'you'_, and how she was twisting her 'ugly', 'short' hair around her finger. In fact, in Lexi's opinion, she was completely ugly in every way. There was no way Ace would fall for this surely…was there? Oh well, what did she care what Ace thought?

Fortunately, Ace was thinking along similar lines. _'Oook she's very creepy. I really hope she 'aint thinking that's gonna work on me. She really isn't my type. I prefer pretty…no, beautiful girl rabbits with light fur…blonde hair…bright green eyes…and perhaps have super powers, oh I dunno, like super hearing, brain blasts and a natural ability to kick butt. Wow…that's all really pretty specific 'aint it…'_

Ace shook himself out of his thoughts. "We were wonderin' if you could tell us where Pierre LePew's office is?"

"Sure. Anything for you cutie." The receptionist replied with a wink. Ace shuddered in disgust and avoided eye contact with her. Lexi made no attempt to hide her glare. The dalmatian began to type away quickly at her computer. It didn't take her long before she stopped typing and smiled up at Ace with that same hungry grin. "Its on the second floor. Room 204."

"Eh, thanks." Ace was relieved to finally be able to get away from her gaze. Even as he turned away he could feel her eyes on his back. Luckily, right in front of them was the elevator. Ace pressed the button and waited but, just before he was safely in the elevator, a voice called him from down the corridor.

"You come back and see me when you come back down. Then we can sort out a date."

Luckily there was a _'Ting!'_ and the elevator doors opened. Ace pushed his team-mates hurriedly into the elevator and pressed the button labelled 2. He held his breath as he frantically pressed the 'close door' button and didn't let it go until they were safely moving upward.

"After this, we are sneakin' out the back way."

The others chuckled at the terrified look on their leaders face. Lexi was relieved that he hadn't fallen for her terribly poor charm. Though she didn't know why this bothered her so much. _'He's just a friend. Technically your boss. So you shouldn't be having thoughts like this Lexi. What is wrong with me lately? I cant get him out of my head.'_

The elevator doors opened to reveal a corridor with around ten brown doors. The group found room 204 with ease. Ace tested the door knob and was surprised when it turned in his hand. _'The door was unlocked? But why? Huh, maybe he's already in his office.' _The door swung open to reveal…an empty office. There was no sign of the Pierre at all. This made infiltration that much easier, Ace thought. He turned to his team-mates and gave them their instructions.

"Tech, do ya think you could hack into his computer? See if there'sanything' suspicious. Any emails or something' that's gonna help us figure out what dis guy's up to."

"Sure thing chief." With a salute, Tech vanished behind the computer screen. All that could be heard was the fast tapping on the keyboard. Ace looked to his right and noticed a large filing cabinet.

"Rev, check through da files in there. See if there's anything' interesting' or strange."

"Ok-boss. No-problem." Rev replied before disappearing in a blur and re-appearing at the filing cabinet. He began flicking through the files at break neck speed.

Ace turned his attention to Lexi. "Well Lex, that leaves you an' me to check out da rest o' this place." Lexi nodded. "This guy seems to like hidin' stuff." He pointed to a safe in the corner of the room. "Looks like we've got quite a bit a' searchin' to do."

The two bunnies began rummaging through many draws and storage spaces. After a while of looking with no positive results, Ace and Lexi walked over to the desk where Tech was typing away on the computer.

"Any luck there Tech?" Ace inquired. He hoped that they could find even the slightest bit of incriminating evidence but slowly there seemed to be less and less places to look. And so far they had turned up nothing.

"Sorry chief, nothing that seems dangerous…although…I did find something pretty strange." Tech began to type rapidly on the keyboard, bringing up a page linking to Pierre's bank account. "It would appear that Pierre's been spending quite a lot of money recently. All in one go too."

Ace raised an eyebrow then narrowed is gaze. " How much money are we talkin' here?"

Tech scrolled down a little. "$10,000 around 3 weeks ago."

Ace shook his head. "What would he be doing with that much money?"

"Why Monsieur Bunny, I believe what I do with my money is my business. Don't you?"

The group gasped as they looked up and saw none other than Pierre LePew.


End file.
